


Inhumanly Flawed

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Androids, Decapitation, Multi, Murder, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Shiroba killing every other datefriend aside from Koujaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhumanly Flawed

**Author's Note:**

> ed and i were discussing fics and they said they weren't sure if they had read something like this before, so this is gifted to them! here you go, ed!

"Go ahead and bite down on your tongue for me?"

Watching him purposely inflict pain on himself makes you shiver, biting your lip to hide your grin. You can't reveal yourself yet. The plan is not complete.

He reaches up to smear blood from his tongue and onto his chin, brushing his fingers along his throat absently. His face remains childishly blank, eyes giving away his pain. His emerald eyes have begun to glaze over, further proving your plan is going as it should. He's watching you with the innocence of a child, lips parted in awe at the blood on his fingers. The smell of iron makes you drool.

You sit down in front of him, legs crossed beneath yourself and robes spread out around you. The carpet is nice under your bare feet. "Look at you," comes out as a delighted purr, pale fingers carefully reaching out to trail a fingertip in the steady drip of the child's blood. You draw a crude smile at the corners of his lips, grin widening with your growing excitement. He continues to watch you without a question.

"Are you happy, Noiz?"

"Yes."

It's an immediate answer, one that pleases you as soon as it comes. His blonde hair is ruffled with stains of dried blood from your petting, emerald eyes reaching your goal. He can see but he's not aware of the danger of what he's looking at.

It's perfect.

"Look at me?"

Noiz turns his head to look you in the eyes. It's the only time he'll really focus on his surroundings. The ache in your temples and a dull ringing in your ears only widens your grin. A momentary blur in your vision and you know it's time.

_"Goodnight, Noiz."_

***

Getting him to pause long enough to look at to you was the hardest part, but it was smooth sailing after that.

He didn't need to know you were the one who set everything on fire; that you were sent here on a mission, and it just happened to go along with what you desired.

His eyes were wide and frightened, staring up at you with something akin to astonishment. Golden eyes lost their shine as you continued to speak. You knew yours were glowing a brighter color, probably filled with a mix of mirth and curiosity. He was a young child and he needn't suffer much longer.

_"Come forth."_

Watching eyes go from horrified to blank in a split second is the best part. Your lips twitch into a devious grin and your smile doesn't even phase them. Perfect. 

His teeth bite into his lip hard enough to bleed but you pry his teeth from the flesh, petting his cheek with what could only be a warm smile. It’s all a mask, of course. You don’t care about anyone here. It would be so much more convenient if they didn’t even exist.

Alas, they do. So you must destroy them.

With his personality and youth, you had expected more of a struggle. He watched you appear from the forest but you hushed him, murmuring a phrase in his family’s tongue to calm him. His suspicion had immediately melted and his lips twitched up into a smile. You were accepted.

Until you decided to burn his tribe down, of course.

_“Stay.”_

And stay he does.

You let your native garb fade away, rolling your shoulders with a sigh. Your spotless robes keep you warm with the strength of the fire burning around you both, decorative red orbs gently clinking together as you walk closer. You admire the feathers and braids mixed in with his chocolate locks, thumbing absently at a pink feather hanging from a longer braid. His eyes look in your direction blankly, not moving a muscle when your hands caress his face.

“Oh, Mink,” you sigh, grinning. “It’s a shame you have to go. You would’ve caused us so much pain. I’m disappointed.” A light hum. “But we must do what we must do.”

A soft giggle escapes your lips and you roughly dig your fingers into his throat. Twist, pull, crack.

“Don’t lose your head.”

                                                                                                    ***                                        

“Defected.”

A man in a mask observes the still body on the medical bed, tools ranging from large to microscopic littering the silver table off to the side. He picks up a smaller tool, prodding the needle around the neck area. Upon closer examination, he’s inspecting an android, the side of the neck open for further analyzing.

“Hmm?

The nurse beside him furrows her brows, looking up at the screen on the wall. Projected is an older man, watching the two. He’s waiting for further explanation. She clears her throat. “No good. We’ve been working on subject R-2E-054 in hopes of finding the bug, but it’s fruitless.” She looks away, tugging nervously at her mask. Disappointing her boss was the last thing she wanted to do.

“Toss it.”

This is your cue to slip out of the observation room hovering over the operation, robes dragging lightly across the spotless floor. You’ve got to be careful. It’s your last part of the plan and you’ll be done. If you screw this up, you could die. And as much as you’d like to welcome death with open arms, you can’t leave this world without reaching your goal.

It’s easy to get through to the disposal center. No one locks it up, even now. You take a moment to admire the lack of defective androids lying around, your memory from your present year recalling a lot more duds than now. Then again, he was an older model. It’s no surprise.

Limp body lying on top of a few bags of trash, you curl and uncurl your toes into the ground before stepping into the dumpster, crouching down to admire the android in front of you. They referred to the bot as ‘it’, but what’s in front of you is obviously designed to appear male. You comb your fingers through the artificial, snowy-white hair atop his head, free hand slowly reaching for the open port on the side of his neck. A programming chip sticks out between the wires stretching out here and there, practically begging your pale fingers to tear it out and crush it to pieces.

You do.

***

“Yo, Aoba.”

You look up from your seat at the shop, powering down your Coil to pay attention to your customer. A familiar face makes your lips curve into a smile, grinning widely at the sight.

“Koujaku!” You laugh lightly, but on the inside you’re giddy as all hell. It worked. Your plan worked. It fucking worked. “It’s nice to see you.”


End file.
